


Победа и память

by TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Fingon/Maedhros - Freeform, Background Melian/Thingol, Don't copy to another site, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Feanorians Win AU, Finrod The Explorer, Finrod Tries New Things, Finrod is an explorer, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other, Phytophilia, Translation to Russian, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Дагор Браголлах увенчалась, что весьма неожиданно, полным успехом. Позже Финрод заводит себе необычного друга и попадает в такую грёзу, какую он никогда вполне не позволял себе представить раньше.Здесь не совсем история Финрода/Беора, но, если вам такое не нравится, этот текст не глянется тоже.
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind, Amarië/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod / A Friendly Plant With Tentacles
Kudos: 4





	Победа и память

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/gifts).
  * A translation of [Victory & Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183013) by [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn). 



* * *

  
На великом пиру после Дагор Браголлах, устроенном на обширной равнине, когда-то названной Ард-Гален, а теперь почерневшей (на время!) и открытой, подавали немало занятных кушаний — их озаряли большие феаноровы светильники, поднятые на высоких опорах между столами.

Самым необычным угощением стал жареный дракон. Правду молвить, признался себе Финрод, оказался он несколько жёстким и изрядно острым на вкус, уж как ни старались лучшие повара из Дориата, Хитлума, Гондолина и Предела Маэдроса, — но ели его все, от Финголфина до юного Хуора, только лишь десятилетнего: мальчишка широко открывал глаза и восхищался — его же пустили на пир!

У дракона был вкус победы.

Маэдрос блаженствовал через стол от Финрода; рукою, лишённой кисти, обнимал он Фингона, а тот улыбался, — и на простом кожаном ремешке вокруг шеи сына Феанора ярко сияли все три Сильмариля.

Тингол — он сидел подле восхитительной Владычицы Мелиан — нахмурился, глядя на Маэдроса. И проворчал:

— Вы их так собрались всё время носить? Они ужасно яркие, даже чересчур.

«В миг победы — и то недоволен!» — вздохнул про себя Финрод.

Маэдрос сел прямо и рассмеялся.

— Не желал бы я ослепить моих союзников — или глаза уважаемого старшего поколения, более привычные к звёздному свету, — ответил он и улыбнулся так лучезарно, что едва не затмил драгоценные камни. — Эй, Курво! — окликнул он брата — тот расположился на другом конце стола между Аредэль и Лутиэн, дочерью Тингола. — Твой черёд! — он стащил самоцветы с шеи и метнул через стол.

Камни едва не канули в большую супницу, но Лутиэн ловко взмахнула рукой, и поймала их, не дала упасть, и засмеялась, и передала Куруфину — а тот расплылся в улыбке и гордо натянул перевязь через голову.

Фингон недоверчиво потыкал Маэдроса в рёбра.

— Мы же столько невзгод претерпели, чтобы камни вернуть, а теперь ты швыряешься ими, точно яблоками?

— Ещё как, — ответил Маэдрос радостно. — Потому что могу. Вряд ли они побьются: отцовская же работа!

— О да, — и Фингон закатил глаза.

— А вдобавок, — и Маэдрос улыбнулся хищно, — когда я их бросаю, ОН может увидеть, как я с ними забавляюсь, — и махнул рукой на север, а там стояла клетка. Продумал её Куруфин, а сделали сообща — он же, Келебримбор, Мелиан и Тельхар из Ногрода. Вышла она такой красивой, в составных золотых рунах, с изящными, хоть и строгими изгибами — и очень, очень прочной. Внутри же клубилась тьма.

Сильнейшего из айнур невозможно было убить — но, оказалось, свободы лишить удалось... и не только в чертогах Мандоса.

Фингон задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Недурно подмечено. Может быть, я потом смогу Маглора убедить, чтобы он ими жонглировал.

— Вы решили уже, что с ним будете делать? — окликнул Маэдрос Финголфина: тот сидел, коронованный, во главе стола, рядом с Тинголом. До этого изрядно попрепирались, но потом согласились, что обоим — Королю Дориата и Верховному Королю Нолдор — подобает почётное место. Сестра Верховного Короля была подле него — по-прежнему в доспехе гномьей работы с золотою насечкой — и временами поглядывала на Тингола подозрительно.

Финголфин широко улыбнулся Маэдросу.

— Подумываю нашего Врага в Валинор вернуть — с запиской для Намо:

«Не прозевай его снова.

С любовью,  
эльфы Средиземья».

Или нечто вроде, в несколько строк. Он же их соплеменник. Пусть и станет их морокой, а не нашей.

— Можем ли мы им доверить, чтобы они его стерегли? — и Тингол помрачнел и нахмурился. — Охраняй они его как подобает в прошлый раз, не случилось бы с нами всех этих неурядиц. А что, если корабль на полпути за Море разобьётся?

— Верные замечания, — очень вежливо ответил Финголфин. — Но держать его в неволе в Средиземье тоже опасно. В этот раз нам повезло. А у валар точно хватит сил, чтобы его не выпускать.

— Ой ли? — и Тингол гордо вскинул подбородок. — Я бы чувствовал себя безопаснее, останься он здесь, в стенах Менегрота: так я за ним приглядывать могу.

Скрытый волосами Фингона, словно пологом, Маэдрос возвёл глаза к небу, потом глянул на дядю покаянно — и завязался спор. 

* * *

  
Финрод посмотрел на дальний конец стола — и заметил, что теперь Лутиен оживлённо беседует с Хириль из Дома Халет, а та наворачивает на палец прядку волос, и глядит на Лутиэн, и глаза её так и блестят.

 _Там_ Финрод мог читать знаки вполне ясно. Хотя в прошлом он сомневался в том, что нежные чувства между эдайн и эльдар — во всём хорошая задумка, войну-то, в конце концов, выиграли, а мир — пора для радости и свадеб. А раз так, Финрод был вполне уверен, что сам скоро обретёт смертную невестку, несколько более пожилую: беспредельная радость на лице Андрет, покрытом морщинами, отражалась в глазах восхищённого Аэгнора — а Финрод смотрел на них и даже и не думал возражать.

Но Тингол почти непременно нашёл бы _гору_ поводов, чтобы о смертной снохе поворчать. Возможно, дамам хорошо бы комнаты в Нарготронде предложить, когда они почувствуют, что нужно уезжать.

— Теперь, когда здесь мир установился, что же вы, Финрод, собираетесь делать? — сияя, спросила Мелиан. Заметила, предположил Финрод, как на дальнем конце стола девушки напропалую друг с дружкой заигрывают, — и завела беседу, чтобы от них отвлечь. Если прикинуть, не так и плохо придумано. 

— О, стану что-нибудь исследовать, полагаю, — ответил он, вторя её радости своею. — Вокруг Таур-им-Дуинат немного постранствую. Может быть, уеду на юг, к побережью, или на восток, в те земли, где люди на свет появились. Здесь можно увидеть и сделать так много всего! Почти не знаю, откуда начать. И, пожалуй, несколько книг напишу. Ведь Маглор и я годами о соавторстве в поэзии говорили. А вы?

— О, — сказала она, — всё думаю, что мы могли бы ещё ребёнка завести, — и склонилась, высокая, сильная, к плечу Тингола, и руками длинными, смуглыми обвила его шею, и по груди пробежала пальцами — да так, что он, говоривший с Финголфином, на полуслове запнулся, и посмотрел наверх, и заглянул в её очи — словно в глубокие чистые омуты звёздного света, и вдруг позабыл, как дышать, словно всё прочее в мире утратило важность. — Как тебе, услада моя? Ещё дитя — для нового мира?

_**Тот самый лес** _

Три года спустя где-то в обширных зелёных лесах Таур-им-Дуинат, где длинные пасмы бледно-серых лишайников свешивались между могучих дубов с грубою корой, а светлые мотыльки, трепеща кружевными крылышками, порхали над изумрудно-зелёными обомшелыми кочками, Финрод признался себе, что как-то заблудился.

Он уже отпустил лошадь пастись на полянке и пошёл измерять огромные гранитные валуны — они куда-то вели, он надеялся, что к ручью; и всё пробирался среди камней и заглядывал из любопытства в расщелины между ними (маленький мирок изо мха, грибов изящно нежного оттенка, из цветов приютился в каждой — и один неуловимо отличался от другого), и как-то снова поднялся наверх — но оказался вовсе и не там, откуда начинал путь.

Солнце почти село, и Финрода не увлекло то, что придётся лезть обратно — через острые гранитные осколки да под меркнущим светом, что сочился сквозь полог леса. Чем карабкаться по темноте с риском сломать лодыжку, лучше пересидеть до восхода. В сумке оставалось немного еды и фляга, а лошади, возможно, будет вполне хорошо до утра. Нет уж, стоило подождать, пока хоть чуть-чуть не развиднеется.

Под стволом большого, неохватного дуба нашёл Финрод место, где опавшая листва стала мягкой, и опустился наземь, чтобы отдохнуть там ночью. Вокруг дуба обвивалось необычное растение — ползучая лоза или нечто вроде, с длинными усиками-пружинками и бархатистыми тёмно-красными листьями о пяти концах — посредине каждого топорщится пушок, а сама поверхность, кажется, вбирает то, что осталось от гаснущего света. Листья выглядели заманчиво мягкими, и Финрод пробежал по ним пальцем — и понял, что на ощупь так же пушисто, как и на вид.

И снова лёг наземь, и стал рассматривать звёзды — иные из них виднелись теперь через кроны деревьев, — и примостил руку на стебле растения, чтобы лениво гладить мохнатые листья. И вскоре заметил, что один из усиков осторожно обвил наполовину запястье и протянулся выше, к основанию большого пальца. Усик оказался мягко опушён, и Финрод потрогал его пальцем.

— Ты восхитительно дружелюбное растение, — объяснил он и глотнул из фляги. — Как очаровательно пройти весь этот путь и тебя встретить! Я так рад, что всё-таки сюда взобрался, хоть у меня и в мыслях вовсе не было заходить в гости. 

Финрод прикрыл глаза — и увлекла его дрёма.

Грезилось сладкое-сладкое. Снова он шёл через Альквалондэ, безопасную и не разрушенную, с матерью и дядьями и слушал, как поёт море. Он гулял по Валимару под золочёными куполами и беседовал с Амариэ о напевах моря, ветра и реки.

Потом, немного погодя, сон перенёс Финрода в Белерианд — и снова он в первый раз бродил среди людей, опять впервые видел друга Балана — тот был тогда крепким и сильным, а в бороде у него только-только пробивались первые серебринки. Финрод сел вместе с Баланом под дубом в Эстоладе и заиграл на арфе — так он частенько делал в тот первый год.

Потом — помимо его воли — сон странно изменился, и Финрод обнаружил, что отложил арфу наземь, — и вдруг Балан как-то оказался над ним, и выше головы держал его запястья широкими тёплыми руками, и сидел на нём верхом, и его тяжёлое крепкое тело словно прикололо Финрода к земле — а Балан никогда так не делал при жизни. Сон — уже не воспоминание — весь наполнился радостью. Возможно, его навеяли Финроду с каким-нибудь умыслом. 

— Балан, что?.. — спросил Финрод и едва ли не рассмеялся, а тот склонился и поцеловал Финрода в губы, страстно припал ртом ко рту — а ни у Балана, ни у Амариэ вовсе ничего подобного и в мыслях не было.

Финрода Балан целовал трижды. Один раз — когда шли первые годы их дружбы — в щёку, вовсе невинно. И дважды — уже когда стал вассалом — тыльной стороны ладони касался губами.

Отроду Балан не целовался с ним _так._ Язык, тёплый и влажный, разомкнул Финроду губы. Борода колола подбородок. Финрод, донельзя удивлённый, приоткрыл рот, и язык Балана скользнул между его зубов и стал играючи касаться языка. 

...Одежда с Балана куда-то делась. Он на миг распрямился — явно дыхание перевести, — и по телу его Финрод скользнул сверху вниз восхищённым взглядом: улыбка на лице, волосы на мощной груди, округлый живот, а из-под него выступает, краснея... ого!

Сон Финрода точно никак не касался. Не пристало вовсе владыке Нарготронда вести себя подобным образом со смертным, поклявшимся служить, а в военное-то время — особенно.

Но война окончилась. Моргот повержен, а Сильмарили вернули.

Конечно, Балан никогда бы не подумал...

Это всё _сон._ У людей то и дело случались дикие, неправдоподобно неподвластные им сны...

Жаль, что Финрод не человек вовсе. Здесь что-то странное творилось.

Он стряхнул сон — едва ли не судорожно, — и открыл глаза, и понял, что красное бархатистое растение выпустило новые усы — и оплело его запястья и бёдра, и даже в рот ему влезло изрядных размеров побегом, точно языком...

Финрод выплюнул побег, выдрался из витков стебля и вскочил.

— К чему ты клонишь, друг мой? — спросил он жёстко. Растение, конечно, не ответило, но очень уж явно поникли его длинные усы и обвисли листья — и при звёздном свете стало видно, что оно ужасно огорчилось и разочаровалось.

Война _окончилась._

В конце-то концов, мирное время — чтобы радоваться... и хоть немного упущенного наверстать.

А здесь дитя Йаванны, одинокое под звёздами, в огромном тёмном лесу — и оно потянулось вперёд и взяло его за руку.

Финрод подумал о том, какими глазами глядел Балан, когда единственный раз целовал его в щёку.

И провёл ладонью по широкому пушистому стеблю.  
— Ты же пыталось мне нечто дать — я давно о таком мечтал, но вовсе не разрешал себе и представить, что однажды обрету, — сказал он удивлённо и радостно. — Ты ненадолго вернуло мне друга — а я любил его — и позволило вместе с ним за пределы оков памяти вырваться...

Он бережно расстелил плащ по земле около бархатных листьев и весьма смущённо стал расстёгивать одежду. А потом закрыл глаза и позволил сну увлечь его снова.


End file.
